Lirios a medianoche
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Colección de oneshots y drabbles Julerose. 02.- Conversación nocturna: —¿Puedo entrar? —Juleka asomó la cabeza por su puerta esperando una respuesta afirmativa de su hermano. Nerviosa, rehuyendo su mirada.
1. Amiga

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Paraules:**__962._

**#01.- Amiga**

Rose apenas había logrado pegar ojo. El nuevo curso había empezado hacía quince días y, el viernes, la profesora les había anunciado que el lunes se incorporaría una alumna nueva. Rose se preguntaba cómo debía ser, qué cosas le gustarían, qué tipo de persona sería.

No era que Rose no se llevase bien con el resto de sus compañeros, pero echaba en falta tener a alguien con quien sentir una conexión especial, alguien con quien el mundo fuese diferente. Una mejor amiga, eso era lo que Rose buscaba; porque, a pesar de todo, sus gustos y aficiones, a veces, eran motivo de burla para el resto de sus compañeros.

El despertador resonó y lo apagó al momento, no había dormido ni una pizca, cuando su madre entró al dormitorio para decirle que dejase de remolonear en la cama se la encontró levantada y a medio vestir con una sonrisa en los labios. Desayunó de prisa y siguió a su madre hasta la puerta de la escuela dando saltitos, sin dejar de pensar en la compañera nueva.

—Que tengas un buen día, cielo.

—Hasta luego, mamá —replicó recibiendo un beso en la mejilla.

Rose subió las escaleras con pasos alegres, se giró al llegar arriba y meneó la mano con energía despidiéndose de su madre que respondió con gesto idéntico y una sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó a los compañeros que hablaban animados en el vestíbulo y, por una vez, no se detuvo a charlar con ellos.

Entró a corriendo en el aula encontrándola vacía, se sintió decepcionada porque no había nadie. Bueno, era pronto, estaba demasiado ansiosa por conocer a la nueva alumna, tenía que calmarse.

Se sentó en su sitio y sacó las cosas y el libro de historia de la mochila, a punto para cuando entrase la profesora. Movió los pies rítmicamente para entretenerse, pero como no funcionó abrió la libreta por la última página y se puso a garabatear en ella.

Mylène se sentó a su lado y poco a poco la clase se fue llenando. Rose no perdió detalle, pero no había ni rastro de la chica nueva. Soltó un suspiro, tal vez al final, no la pondrían en su clase.

—Buenos días, chicos, por favor, tomad asiento. —Un leve jaleo tomó la clase mientras todos se sentaban y susurraban—. Como recordaréis, el viernes os dije que hoy tendríamos a una nueva alumna con nosotros.

Rose esperó que dijese que se lo había pensado mejor y que no iría a aquel colegio, que estaba condenada a preguntarse durante el resto de su vida cómo sería.

—Quiero que seáis amables con ella, no hagáis preguntas que no querríais tener que contestar y, sobre todo, recordad que en vuestro primer día de clase, cuando no conocíais a nadie os sentíais incómodos. Dadle tiempo, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señorita —dijeron todos a la vez.

—Adelante, puedes entrar, sé bienvenida a nuestra clase.

Cuando la nueva chica entró la clase se llenó de ruido, todos la miraban con interés y curiosidad. El pelo largo y negro salpicado de púrpura, el flequillo tapándole media cara y la ropa que, aunque no era demasiado colorida, contrastaba con el negro de la camiseta larga que llevaba.

La profesora le alargó la mano situándola frente a ella con las manos descansando sobre sus hombros, dándole ánimos en silencio.

—Por favor, preséntate.

—Ah… Yo… soy Juleka Couffaine.

—Juleka ha llegado hace unos días a París, han venido en barco, ¿verdad, Juleka?

—Sí. Vivimos en el barco, a mi madre le gusta la libertad que da y…

—¿Cómo se puede vivir en un barco? Es ridículo —escupió con una mueca burlona una chica rubia desde la segunda fila.

—Chloé, no hay que juzgar a la gente.

Pero Chloé Bourgeois no parecía estar de acuerdo. La profesora los hizo presentarse a todos y cada uno de los alumnos de la clase para hacer sentir a Juleka más integrada.

Las clases pasaron demasiado despacio, tal vez por las ganas que tenía Rose de hablar con Juleka, pero al final el timbre sonó anunciando la hora del patio y Rose se levantó de su banco y, prácticamente, saltó a su lado.

—¿Es cierto que vives en un barco?

Juleka alzó la mirada del dibujo que hacía, Rose le sonreía sin rastro de burla en ella.

—Sí, con mamá y con Luka.

—¿Quién es Luka?

—Mi hermano mayor.

—Tiene que ser muy divertido eso de vivir en un barco, ¿no?

Juleka se encogió de hombros, quizás era porque había vivido en él desde que era un bebé, pero vivir en un barco no le parecía nada del otro mundo.

—Me encantaría vivir en un barco —declaró Rose cogiéndose las manos y cerrando los ojos, soñando despierta—. Ir arriba y abajo conociendo gente y sitios nuevos.

—Al final te cansas de ello, cuando conoces una ciudad, el colegio y empiezas a hacer amigos, levas el ancla y a cambiar de lugar…

A Rose le pareció tan triste que no pudo evitar abrazarla.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó nerviosa por el repentino contacto con una desconocida.

—Darte ánimos.

La muchacha suspiró.

—Creo que a mi madre no le gusta estar mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, así que cuando nos marchemos de aquí te olvidarás de mí como los demás.

—No lo haré —le soltó con tono ofendido—. Si os marcháis te escribiré cada día, te llamaré por teléfono, o te mandaré mensajes. Quizás cogeré un tren para ir a verte los fines de semana, o un taxi, un helicóptero si hace falta.

Juleka rió. Tantas escuelas. Tanta gente y nunca se había encontrado a nadie como aquella chica con demasiado entusiasmo.

—¿Cuál era tu nombre?

—Rose Lavillant.

—Juleka Couffaine.

—Seremos buenas amigas, Juleka, y si Chloé te molesta le diré un par de cositas.

—Gracias.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Pues aquí me tenéis con una colección sobre Rose y Juleka, me gustaron desde la primera vez que las vi y también el modo en el que ha evolucionado su relación en el trasfondo de la trama. Habrá un poco de todo, romance, drama, humor… una colección de drabbles y oneshots que en principio no tendrán relación entre ellos a no ser que diga lo contrario.  
Este primer oneshot es sólo una versión de cómo se conocieron según yo. Iré actualizando según se me vayan ocurriendo ideas, lo que quiere decir que no habrá periodicidad establecida.  
Deseo que os haya gustado._


	2. Conversación nocturna

_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment._

_**Palabras:**__431._

**#02.- Conversación nocturna**

—¿Puedo entrar? —Juleka asomó la cabeza por su puerta esperando una respuesta afirmativa de su hermano. Nerviosa, rehuyendo su mirada.

—Pasa.

La chica saltó adentro volviendo a cerrar la puerta. Le mostró un par de bolsas de aperitivos, una pequeña ofrenda de paz nocturna.

—Siéntate, Juls, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—No podía dormir —musitó sentándose en la cama y estirándose después, apoyando los pies contra el cabezal de la cama—. Hay algo que… es que ¿sabes? Es complicado.

—¿Qué es lo que no te deja dormir?

—Luka —susurró con las mejillas pintadas de un rojo encendido—, creo que me he enamorado de Rose.

El chico falló una de las notas de la canción que tocaba a causa de la sorpresa. Dejó la guitarra a un lado y se estiró junto a ella apoyando los pies en el cabezal también.

—¿Y eso te da miedo?

—Rose es mi amiga, ¿y si me odia por ello? ¿Y si ya no quiere seguir siendo mi amiga por eso?

—Me parece un motivo absurdo para romper una amistad —declaró él—, y Rose no me parece ese tipo de persona.

Juleka le miró llena de dudas y temores. Rose era una buena persona, pero aquel tipo de sentimientos tal vez la haría sentir violentada e incómoda.

—Y en caso de que eso ocurriera entonces significaría que no era una amiga de verdad.

—Pero eso afectaría al grupo.

Luka frunció el ceño preguntándose si Juleka se refería al de sus amigas o a Kitty Section. Fuese el escenario que fuera él no pensaba dejarla caer.

—No creo que pasase, sois amigas desde hace años, y no tiene nada de malo enamorarse de alguien, Juls.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Es difícil y es algo que tienes que decidir por ti misma. —Luka tomó su mano y se la masajeó del mismo modo en que lo hacía cuando era una niña aprendiendo a tocar el bajo, y se le agarrotaban los dedos después de practicar durante demasiado tiempo—. Yo te apoyaré siempre, estamos juntos pase lo que pase.

»Pero creo que deberías decírselo, aunque puedas vivir manteniéndolo en secreto, acabarás haciéndote daño a ti misma.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Pensó en ello, él estaba componiéndole una canción a Marinette con la que expresarle sus sentimientos, pero Juleka y él eran diferentes, su método no sería válido para ella.

—Tendrás que encontrar el método que te resulte más cómodo, una carta, una canción, hablar con ella directamente.

—Un método cómodo para mí.

»Supongo que puedo pensar en ello.

—Te ayudaré con eso si lo necesitas.

—Gracias, Luka.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Con este drabble he querido seguir un poco la línea del anterior, habrá un par más en esta línea antes de pasar a otro tipo de historias.  
Deseo que os haya gustado._


End file.
